Dragonflies
by thundernut
Summary: He gave her butterflies. -TohruKyo, oneshot-


Just a little something I came up with... about three seconds ago. x3 It's not much but I think it's sweet. :3 If you enjoy, review! Ta!

--

I feel like...

I've just spent approximately six hundred and thirty minutes of this twelve-hour day in my room, door closed, scribbling away on test revisions. I can't really remember why I turned down Yuki-kun's characteristic offer of help. I'm so lonely right now.

I feel like a ghost.

'I should ring Uo-chan and Hana-chan' I keep thinking. Why don't I? I think it's because my phone has zero calling credit and the landline is in the next room.

"Tohru?"

The ceiling really did hurt.

"Y-yes?" I inquire, and I hate that my voice is stuttering but I fail to realise this until after I've spoken. Spinning on the chair, there's Kyo-kun in the doorway, and I think it's the sight of him that plays a smile onto my face.

"Are you okay in here all by yourself? We haven't seen you all day, you need some help studying?" he strolls in, hand in pocket, eyes set on my desk; or the tiny sections of it that are visible beneath the papers.

"N-no, I'm fine with the studying, it's just... loneliness,"

Oh, goodness. Did I just say that out loud? That must sound so weird...!

"Loneliness?"

The moment his eyes meet mine I feel myself blushing and bow my head. Oh... I really want to look into his eyes... why on earth did I look away...?

"Um, Kyo?"

He glances at me with instant curiosity, almost dread. "Yes?"

"Did you... mean what you said?" I keep my eyes on his feet. I really would rather not look up as I say this. This one thought, this question, that's been my ending thought at night and my opening thought in morning for days now.

"What I said? When are we talking about here?"

I grimace. Do I have to spell it out? I don't know how to word it...!

"A-at the bus shelter. Y'know... that time Yuki went to school with Manabe-san and we went together,"

"Ah, yeah," he stares at the ceiling as he opens boxes of memories. "It was raining really hard that day... wait, wait, what did I say?"

My cheeks feel warm.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Yes, you are. What is it I said that I can't remember and you're getting all fussed over?" he crouches down right in front of me, peering up.

"You said you loved me!"

The moment I finish talking I gratefully turn my gaze back to my own feet. I hear him gasp and then breathe something which I don't quite catch, but I can guess is his own question as to when he did say it.

He did say it. I don't think I'll ever forget it.

_Kyo grunted in reply and slumped onto my shoulder. I almost slipped off the thin seat but managed to stay in control for Kyo's sake, wondering if he was able to get so close to me because Yuki wasn't there._

"_K-Kyo-kun? A-are you okay?" I question. My stutter's back. Maybe you can tell more about what I'm feeling from that then I can from... well, my mind._

_The cat gives a petty shake of the head into my jacket. "I'll be fine, I get like this when it's..."_

"_Raining,"_

_I giggle lightly; I'd say I love to speak the same thing at the same time as others, (Uo-chan once said when she does it, it makes her feel closer to the person she's spoken with) but I only ever seem to do it with Kyo-kun._

"_I suppose going by this, when the sun's out you should be happy and cheerful, right?" I chuckle again._

_He exhales through a smile. Is he mocking me?_

"_I love you, Tohru,"_

"No one told me this would be easy," I say. That was possibly the most awkward silence I've ever experienced. I can see in his eyes he remembers full well now. So... why does he look so concerned?

...Is he concerned for me?

Is he going to say no? Was it just a figure of speech, by means of friendship alone? Just stupor from his exhaustion and thoughts of having to tackle school as well? Wait... was it my own stupor to miss something he might have said afterwards to hint that he was only joking?!

"Tohru, stop panicking," he says now, with this smile that almost makes me believe he's reading my mind. "I know..." he places an understandingly gentle hand in my hair, and it was so soft that for a moment I had to remember it was Kyo himself. "I know it's not easy. All this love stuff. But... at the same time, I think it _is_ easy to realise who it is you love,"

He's moving closer, and I'm sitting bolt upright now.

"I think you love me." He murmurs into my ear.

"I—" Wait. What am I going to say? He thinks it's easy to know who you love... but... am I happy? Am I happy loving Kyo the way I am right now? Should I protest, should I agree... I don't know what to say again!

"I'm right, aren't I?" he carries on. He exhales and I can tell he's smiling.

Is that... relief?

--

Yeah ya go! Just a little something I whipped up. If you enjoy, review! Ta! :3


End file.
